Creed Ziegler: Starting School
by Doc House
Summary: It's the night before school starts up again, and Creed's not happy. Part 10 in the Creed series.


TITLE: Creed Ziegler: Starting school. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: CJ and Toby belong to Aaron Sorkin. Creed Ziegler does happen to be mine. NOTES: Believe it or not. This is number ten in the Creed Ziegler series. I'm having a blast with this, so I hope you are still reading. For those who would like to know the order of the series. Here is the following:  
  
My brothers son The Adventures of Creed Ziegler. Creed Ziegler: Birthday Boy! Creed Ziegler: It's Speech Time! Creed Ziegler: The Game. Creed Ziegler: Romantic Evening. Creed Ziegler: One Stone. Creed Ziegler: Miniature Golf Creed Ziegler: Popping the Question.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please let me know how I'm doing. It means the World to me.  
  
  
  
"Did I mention how much this stinks," Creed pouted.  
  
"About ten times," CJ moaned.  
  
"I'm just saying. Who says it's time to go back?" Creed said. "I say I need another month to sort out my thoughts before I have to go back and worry about school."  
  
"You're going," Toby said again. "Most kids get excited about going back to school after summer break."  
  
"Yeah, but those kids are crazed and demented. What person would get excited about going back to school?" Creed asked.  
  
"I used to," CJ smiled shyly.  
  
"How could you possibly? I mean, you have to start going to bed early."  
  
"Which you never do," Toby finished.  
  
"You have homework." Creed continued.  
  
"Which you never do."  
  
"I do my homework," Creed defended.  
  
"After I bribe you with something," Toby glared.  
  
"What about the full day without you two. I mean, I get used to hanging out with you guys during the summer. Stopping that could cause me psychological pain."  
  
"Where did you learn that expression?" CJ asked.  
  
"Ricki Lake," Creed shrugged.  
  
"See, I told you he was watching too much television," CJ kicked Toby from under the table.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me on this one. You were the one who insisted giving him his own television."  
  
"That's because he hogged the one we had all the time," CJ snapped.  
  
"And I personally think that was the best investment you ever got yourself involved with uncle," Creed smiled shyly.  
  
"Don't start," Toby warned.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you two," Creed started. "Since you two want me to start back to school tomorrow, how about we negotiate?"  
  
"You're going to school. End of negotiation," Toby noted.  
  
"I was thinking that I get something for my trouble," Creed shrugged.  
  
"You want me to bribe you to go back to school?" Toby asked, shocked.  
  
"Uncle, this is a new age of growing up. I need initiatives."  
  
"Like what?" CJ asked.  
  
"I was thinking of a dog," Creed smiled.  
  
"Here we go again," Toby tossed his hands up in the air. "Creed, I told you. We are not in a position to get a dog."  
  
"I understand that. But I'm talking about a small dog. I prefer a big dog, but I'll lower my standards and get a small one."  
  
"That's nice of you, but we're still not getting a dog."  
  
"Why?" Creed pouted. "I took care of those fish you gave me."  
  
"You gave them a bubble bath," CJ mentioned.  
  
"I thought they wanted one," Creed shrugged.  
  
"A dog is a huge responsibly," Toby pointed out. "Besides, I'll be the one having to clean after the damn thing."  
  
"I will. I promise," Creed pleaded.  
  
"No," Toby moaned. "Maybe later, but not now."  
  
"All families have dogs though. We're never going to be a real family until we get a dog."  
  
"That's nice," CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean, we are a family. I just..a dog would.."  
  
"Creed.." Toby warned.  
  
"I'll shut up," Creed nodded.  
  
"It's nine," CJ pointed out.  
  
"Here it starts," Creed said sarcastically. "Sleeping early. Waking up before noon. It's just not right. All Americans should have a choice!"  
  
"All Americans who can drive can have a choice," Toby rolled his eyes and picked up Creed. "Say goodnight Creed."  
  
"Goodbye my freedom. Goodbye my fun. Goodbye my Jay Leno and Conan O'Brien." Creed tossed his arms up in the air.  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart," CJ smirked.  
  
"Have a great night CJ. And remember, keep dreaming the good dreams!" Creed screamed as Toby rushed him upstairs.  
  
"I'm highly considering taking out this television set," Toby moaned as he put Creed down in his bed and tucked him in.  
  
"Won't you miss this? Spending time with me. I'm you're best friend. Heck uncle, I'm mini you," Creed said seriously.  
  
"Did you watch Austin Powers again?"  
  
"Maybe," Creed looked down shyly and smiled.  
  
"Sleep well," Toby kissed his forehead. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. But I still think this school thing shouldn't be starting yet."  
  
"Goodnight," Toby ignored him and walked out.  
  
"No one listens to me anymore," Creed shook his head and shut his eyes.  
  
The End 


End file.
